


Little Red Riding Hood Remastered

by LunaLovegood2417



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Massacre, Original Character(s), Twisted Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovegood2417/pseuds/LunaLovegood2417
Summary: What if Little Red Riding Hood betrayed her villiage?
Kudos: 1





	Little Red Riding Hood Remastered

Little red riding hood was a much beloved girl within her village, the girl whom parents often say to their children, that you should be more like them, but the parents of these children don’t know what happened to this sweet little girl who wandered too far from her village. 

Before she was known as Little Red Riding Hood, the little girl was known as Alba. She had beautiful whiteblond hair and pale skin. Her eyes were the greyest blue and her voice was sharp as broken icicles. When she wore her Red Riding Hood, some mistook her for a ghost to take them to heaven.

Once upon a twisted tale, Little Red Riding Hood was tasked with taking her sick grandmother a basket of fresh food and wine to dine upon by candlelight that fateful night when she was cornered by the wolf. The girl was walking on the shady path through the woods when she heard a bone chilling howl. Her breathing quickened in her terror and as the howls grew nearer so did her fear increase. Heart racing, blood pumping, Little Red Riding Hood broke into a run. In her haste to escape the wolf, she strayed off of the path and into the desolate, empty forest. Finally when the howls faded away, she bent over and tried to catch her breath. The basket of food was heavy on her arm so she cast it down, forgotten into the thickets. Little did she know, she was not alone in this place of murder.

A pack of wolves were on the prowl, deceivingly quiet in their ways but within the wolf hierarchy these were the wolves whom none dared cross. The Valla tribe swore them off, citing the bloodthirsty ways were dishonourable and the Zoto tribe refused to work with them for the pack had slaughtered the newborn pups and the alpha's mate. The Karamir tribe, almost as bloodthirsty as they, balked at facing them. This tribe was called the Revanche tribe, and they were terrifyingly strong. 

Their leader, Gael, offered up his son to kill the girl, and his son agreed, swearing a blood oath. The wolves circled the clearing, watching as Benjii stalked closer to her. She turned and saw him and gave a fearful cry, afraid it would be her final day upon earth, but this was not to be. The wolf set himself to pounce, but just before he did, a plan started to form in her mind.

“Wait!”

The child cried, and the wolf gave pause, willing to hear her story. She took a deep breath and told her tale.

“I’m but a maiden, and I do not wish to die today, so I have a proposition for you. Both of us wish for different things today, and you wish for food and I wish not to die, and I know how to get both. In trade for my life and freedom, I will take you to my village before dawn breaks and I will come yelling for the men. I will tell them of wolves.”

The young wolf paused, seemingly thinking. Little Red Riding Hood pressed on, hoping to buy her life with the blood of others.

“And then point them in the other direction. The women and children will be left behind defenseless for you to feed upon. In trade for the blood and bone of my people you will let me live.”

The wolf seemed to consider her proposition before howling. The other wolves stalked into the clearing and bowed to her before one tugged on the hem of her Little Red Riding Cloak towards the village. 

Little Red Riding Hood led the wolves towards the village, and then with a cry of “WOLF!” she came running out of the forest into the village. The men of the town came streaming out with their guns and she put on an act, one of tears and sons all the while pointing towards the other end of the town. The men and boys grabbed their guns before riding for the woods, leaving no weapons behind.

Nobody noticed anything strange for an hour, only that the widow Mary hadn't come home from her evening walk, but the townspeople didn’t worry. Not until the wolves descended upon them like a storm. 

The alpha wolf ripped out a woman's throat as his mate feasted upon a small child's intestine. The blood ran like rivulets of wine, and the screams were bone chilling. Little Red Riding Hood seemed to float through the village, headed for her familiar home. When she got there, she heard a woman's voice, one she recognized as her mother.

“Please! I have two young children all up in bed, don’t hurt them!”

She walked through the door to see Benjii growling at her mother. He looked to her before she spoke.

“You may feast upon her flesh and bone but leave the children alone. Nobody harms them.”

Her mother screamed as flesh was torn off of her bone and the inner organs became her outer organs. The sound of her body hitting the floor echoed through the house, resonating as the light died from the woman's eyes. 

Little Red Riding Hood ran up the stairs and looked into her little siblings room, thankful to see them unharmed. She stepped forwards but stopped. A growl resounded in the room. The alpha wolf stood there, standing over the terrified little girls. 

“Which one?”

He asked. Little Red Riding Hood couldn’t pick one of her sisters, so the wolf did. Little Ayla was bitten in half, her blood leaking out of her now limp body. Aria screamed, and the wolf let her go. She ran straight into Little Red Riding Hood who clutched her close. The wolf growled once more.

“Leave and never come back. Your price is paid.”

Little Red Riding Hood, carrying only her sister and the clothes on their backs, fled the house. The sound of death slowly faded as she ran through the forest, her sisters sobs slowing down. At dawn, she sighted a village. Forming a plan, she took off her Red Riding Hood and wrapped her sister in it. The nearest house to the edge of the village was a beautiful house, and Little No Red Riding Hood decided to leave her sister there. 

With one last look at the house, Alba ran into the forest. 

As the years passed, Alba often wondered just what had happened to little Aria and if the couple had been kind. During these years, her body had begun to change. Her face elongated into a snout and her teeth became sharper. Her white hair became a mane of untamable fur and her arm and leg hairs grew long. Preferring to hunt on all fours her arms became more powerful and leg like. Her ears morphed into wolf ears and her nose became more sensitive. 

She became a wolf.

Seven years after the massacre, she was minding her own business in the woods when she heard… singing. Poking her head around a tree, she saw a little girl in a red riding hood. The human part of her recognized this person as her once sister. The girl was singing a song about how beautiful the flowers were and as Little No Red Riding Hood watched her, her nose picked up another scent. A male wolf.

He was stalking the girl through the forest, ready to pounce, and it was then she saw her chance, her chance to fix her mistakes.

She leapt upon the wolf, snapping at him and scratching his eyes. Her sharp teeth ripped out clumps of fur and flesh. A trickle of blood ran down her leg but she didn’t n0tice. Finally, the male wolf fell still.

The little girl continued walking, unaware of the battle that had just taken place. In her hazy state caused by blood loss, Little No Red Riding Hood thought her sister would recognize her. She stumbled out of the forest before collapsing in front of her. 

The little girl almost screamed before she took a closer look. The colour of the wolf’s fur was a familiar shade of white, and the wolf's eyes were kind and soft. “Alba?” The girl asked, question in her tone. The wolf looked directly into her eyes, and Aria threw herself down besides the wolf and hugged her. 

Alba could feel her energy draining, but she used the last of her strength to put her head upon the child's lap and stare into her eyes. The beautiful lavender eyes.

When Alba died, Aria cried into her fur before feeling something nudge her. Afraid it was another wolf, she refused to look up. It nudged her again and this time she did look and what she saw took her breath away.

A beautiful star-lit wolf stood in front of her, her tail playfully wagging. She bounded around as if her injuries had never been there and strutted like a proud dog. Aria reached out to touch her forehead before the blue and gold glowing wolf climbed the air like stairs. 

Bounding up into the sky, the glowing wolf took her place among the kings and queens of old, as the constellation known as Lupus.


End file.
